Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with computer systems, as an example.
Early computers required large amounts of space, occupying whole rooms. Since then minicomputers and desktop computers entered the marketplace.
Popular desktop computers have included the "Apple"(Motorola 680x0 microprocessor-based) and "IBM-compatible"(Intel or other x86 microprocessor-based) varieties, also known as personal computers (PCs) which have become very popular for office and home use. Also, high-end desk top computers called workstations based on a number of superscalar and other very-high-performance microprocessors such as the SuperSPARC microprocessor have been introduced.
In a further development, a notebook-size or palm-top computer is optionally battery powered for portable user applications. Such notebook and smaller computers challenge the art in demands for conflicting goals of miniaturization, ever higher speed, performance and flexibility, and long life between battery recharges. Also, a desktop enclosure called a docking station has the portable computer fit into the docking station, and improvements in such portable-computer/docking-station systems are desirable. Improvements in circuits, integrated circuit devices, computer systems of all types, and methods to address all the just-mentioned challenges, among others, are desirable, as described herein.